


Never Have I Ever

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers play never have I ever and some secrets come to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

"Seriously Tony?"

"What are we, in high school?"

"Natatsha, you never went to high school. And when have I ever been in a gaming manner, eh Thor?"

"Fine, fine never have I ever it is." Replies Clint in resoulution to keep the peace.

"Well then you go first Clint, since you have no objections." With a devilious grin on his face.

"Fine. Never have I ever-" Clint pauses for a moment "Gone all the way on the first date."

"Gone all the way? Wow you are so high school." Qualms Natasha as she takes a shot. Thor, Clint and Stark join her, Steve and Bruce the only one abstaining.

"Really Bruce? Even with the Hulk pick up line?" Smirks Iron Man.

"Well I'd rather control my impulses." As Bruce finishes his drink. Steve merely blushes a deep pink.

"Alright, so Natasha's turn." Says Clnt, obviously tryin to distract the moment.

"Never have I ever... made it to a woman." 

"I am a little suprised." As Clint, Tony, Bruce and Thor take a shot.

There is a strained moment.

"Steve... Have you ever...?"

"Alright so Thor, your turn." as Clint interrupts Tony . "Love to know what they do on Asgard."

"Never have I ever... Made it with a man, to reuse your civilian terms." Natasha roles her eyes as she takes a shot, soon joined by Clint quietly and most suprisingly Tony.

"Steve, I believe it is your turn to play in this delightful game." Booms Thor, his grin spreading across his face.

"Ummm." He stammers, his face a shade of pink. Pink may be too subtle, more like a magenta.  "Never have I ever... had sex."

A silence englufs the room as everyone swills their shots, not sure how to respond to this questions.

"Never have I ever worn drag." Hollers Tony, desperate to evade the situation.

Luckily Clint and Natshas both drink, murmuring something about missions while giving each other sly looks.

One by one, Natasha, Clint, Thor and Bruce disappear, stating something about too many shots. Curiously enough Natasha and Clint seem to disapear in the same direction.

"So soilder, seems its only me and you left." Says Tony with a grin, obvious to his friend's embarrrasment.

"Well, I'm just going to go to bed..." Says Steve as he stands up.

"Yeah, same-" Tony cuts off as he stumbles to the sofa in his attempt to stand up.

"Woah there, I should probably take you there myself."

Steve leans down to Tony and supports him with his suprisinly strong arm. Even though he is aware of the super soilder in him, he's always surpised by his strength. He more or less carries him to his bedroom which was Tony's plan all along. Obviously Steve's misunderstood Tony's tolerance if he thinks that amount of booze would have rendered him drunk.

Tipsy sure, not drunk.

"So-" Tony starts as he lies on his bed. "Have you really never been with anyone?"

"Tony, I dont-"

"You can tell me." He looks up at him with his sweet brown eyes. "Please."

"Well, I guess not. Okay? Satisfied?'

"No, not really." He quirks an eyebrow at that. "Are you going to leave me unsatisfied?"

It takes a moment for these words to sink in, then Steve responses "Tony, I swear. If you're fucking with me-"

"I... I'm not, Okay?" Tony looks away as he feels his confessions spilling out of him. "I know how I feel, but I never have... felt like this before I mean. I've never wanted anything the way... They way I've wanted you. And this isn't the booze talking, this isn't me trying to mess with you... its just me."

He breaks off at Steve's suprised expression. "I want you. I can't help it, I can't stop it. I'm sorry. I know this must be confusing for you-"

His sentence is ended the sentence Steve's lips meet his. The sweetness of his kiss, followed by the desperation of his tounge, his teeth.

"You don't even know."Steve murmurs against his lips. "You don't even know how long I've wanted this. Wanted you."

His hands grasp Tony's hair, wanting more. He kisses mouth, then neck, trailing down.

"Oh Steve." Murmurs Tony before he even has a clue he is saying it. He can feel himself so hard in his sweatpants, trying not to let it rule him. This has to be special. This isn't some random person he met at an event. This is Steve.

His Steve.

But before he can even comprehend, Steve is inching off his pants and boxers, waiting a moment before taking him in his sweet mouth.

"This is just like my fantasy." Mumbled Tony before he realized how cheesy it sounded. For once, it was him and not Cap blushing. "Fuck, you're just-" He breaks off as Steve takes him all the way in. Is no gag reflex a super power? If so, suddenly Captain America just got unstoppable.

Oh fuck.

"Oh fuck Steve." He can't help the moan that escapes his lips. "Fuck, that mouth of yours. So fucking hot. How can you be that fucking hot?" The sight below him is so insane, having Captain America wrap his sweet lips around his cock, making eye contact with those intense blue eyes.

"Shit, you love this, don't you?" He can't help but remark. "You fucking love this, taking my cock, don't you?"

"Is that all you've fantasized about?" Steve says, breaking contact with his cock, a surprisingly devilish look in his eyes. "Just this?"

"Oh fuck, you know its more than that. Watching you suck me, kissing you, biting you, you fucking me-" Suddenly Steve's mouth is on his, so desperate, biting his lower lip.

"Do you have-"

"Side table, lube, condoms, anything you need." He says breathlessly. "I mean, I want this to be special and all for you, sorry I forgot the candles but I'm sure JARVIS can wrangle up some bad prom music for this-"

"Tony, you are really good at killing moments." He says with a smirk as he grabs the lube, just the lube.

"Well Capsicle, sex ed 101, just cause you might be a virgin and I tested safe, sometimes its still precautionary to use-"

"Tony." He breaks off, his stormy blue eyes meeting his. "Even is you have... something, it wouldn't matter. The serum, it um, I can't get any of those... things. So were good." He breaks off with a smile.

That smile.

It could kill him, it really could.

And he doesn't even know it.

"Well carry on there solider." He smirks, trying to mask the way his heart is beating and his palms are sweating.

Slowly, Steve lubes up his fingers, that brow furrowing with intense concentration. He lowers himself between his spread thighs and hesitates for a moment.

"Its my first too." He suddenly shouts. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"What? Tony, what are you talking about?" Steve says, concentration turning into confusion.

"I know this is your first time, but I thought you should know this is my first time too. Like this. With a man. Especially at this end." He can't stop his voice wavering at the last statement. "So be gentle."

"Oh Tony... You know I will." He says, bending down to give him a kiss, so sweet and so chaste. His finger circles his entrance, slicked in lube. "Are you ready?"

"Oh yes." He responds, so Steve of him to make sure he's ready. "Please."

Suddenly, Steve breaches him, "Fuck that feels good, so good, shit. Oh, Steve, you don't even know-" Suddenly another finger enters him, spreading him even wider. "Shit yes, Steve, oh Steve, yes, more give me more." He can't help it, he knows he's begging, but its Steve. "Please Steve."

"Oh Tony, you don't even know what that does to me, when you beg for me." Steve says as he thrusts another finger in.

"Oh shit, you feel so good, you make me feel so full." he says, cherishing the burn and stretch. "Steve, don't make me wait any longer, please, just fuck me. Please, Steve, please."

"Tony." Steve says as he takes his fingers out. Slowly, he lubes up his cock, shit that's big.

"Steve, please, just give it to me-" And then he feels the blunt tip of Steve's cock against him. "Please, oh please."

Suddenly he enters him, fuck he's huge.

"Oh Tony, you're so tight." He grunts above him.

"Fuck, Steve, you're so big." He can't help but swear, letting his body get used to Steve's size. Steve stills for a moment, letting himself rest fully seated inside Tony.

"Let me know when I can-"

"No, please now, give it to me, please, I've already waited for you for so long-" He cuts off with a moan as Steve starts thrusting inside him. "Oh yes, fuck just like that, I swear, you don't even know what you're doing to me, fuck-"

"Tony, keep talking-"

"Steve, fuck Steve, harder, oh yes right there-" He has to break off as Steve hits him there, going momentarily mute. "Shit Steve, yes, fuck yes, you're going to make me cum so fast-"

"Tony, I'm so close."

"Fuck yes, cum inside me, I want your cum, Steve!"

"Tony!" He releases with a moan, coming undone inside Tony.

Just the sound of Steve moaning his name and feeling him come inside him is enough to make him come, splattering cum all over his abs.

"Shit." Tony moans, coming harder than he thinks he ever has. Then again, he just lost his last V card so its completely understandable.

Not to mention it was with Captain fucking America.

"Hey, you okay?" Tony asks to the suspiciously quiet Steve. He face is buried against Tony's shoulder, his breathing heavy.

"You really meant it before, right?" Steve says, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What? Yes I course I meant it." Tony says with shock, trying to make Steve make eye contact with him.

"I just-" Steve breaks off, staring at Tony's shoulder instead of his face. "I guess it almost feels too good to be true."

His tone almost breaks Tony's heart.

"Steve, I love you. I have for a long time. Maybe I should have done things differently, courted you, spent a ridiculous amount of money on you, usual things. But don't for a second, think I don't mean it. I am in love with you."

Finally Steve meets his eyes, that blue so honest and filled with hope. "I love you too."

He grabs his next to pull him in for another kiss, sweet and chaste.

"I'm glad you were my first." Tony says, not even believing he's saying something so cheesy and romantic comedy-esque.

"Me too." Steve says, that adorable blush creeping into his cheeks.

Tony knew he always liked playing Never Have I Ever for a reason.


End file.
